Saint Calamity
by 7Siren
Summary: Dean and Sam encounter a mysterious female hunter while on the job. What happens when they find out she isn’t what she appears to be?


Chapter One

**Summary****: **Dean and Sam encounter a mysterious female hunter while on the job. What happens when they find out she isn't what she appears to be?

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! This is my first Supernatural fan fiction here. The story takes place about three months after Dean made his deal to revive Sam. I'll be introducing a couple original characters of my own, but there will also be characters that you all know and love (or despise, maybe). There will definitely be some spoilers if you haven't seen all of the broadcasted episodes. I hope you all enjoy this one, and comments/reviews will be greatly appreciated.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or its characters (besides the ones I've created). This is just a fan fiction created by a fan.

-------

Eavan Driscoll made her way up the wooden steps to the old, abandoned house. The front door was ajar and immediately she saw wavering flashes of light inside. Someone or something was already there. Her senses told her it was either a couple of teenagers playing a little game of "truth or dare" or maybe hunters that beat her to the punch. There was definitely more than one person as she could hear their footsteps unmistakably.

She pushed the door open a little further and silently slid inside. The parlor was now empty. Whoever was there has moved on into another section of the house. Eavan quickly scanned her surroundings. There were no signs of anything utterly supernatural. She was about to head into what appears to be the kitchen when voices from upstairs interrupted her move.

"Maybe we should check downstairs again. There's nothing up here." One voice said.

There were two men. She could hear the second one agree without a word as he started towards the stairs. By his steps alone, she concluded that he was a little over six feet tall. Eavan shifted swiftly and sheltered herself below the staircase, out of view.

"Wait," The first one spoke again, "I think the meter is picking up something."

They were definitely hunters. The two had gathered somewhere on the west end of the house. There was no way she was going to let another one of her hunts get pirated by another set of hunters. Eavan made her way up the stairs, her back pressed up against the wall as she moved and listened intently.

In a matter of seconds the sound of bodies crashing against the wall and guns being fired erupted. Eavan dove into the room the sounds were coming from and immediately noticed the spirit. It had its hold on one of the men, pressing him against the wall and eying her attentively.

"Get down!" The voice came from behind her. She immediately ducked yanking the gun from her waist belt before coming back up again. The second man had missed his shot and the spirit was nowhere to be seen. She sighed as she placed the gun back on her belt and shield it with her jacket.

"You alright Sammy?" The man with the gun said as he pulled his partner up from the floor. Without waiting for a reply he looked at Eavan with curiosity. "And you are?"

She stood there silent as the two men stared her down. They were both tall, quite attractive men with athletic builds. One of them was slightly thinner and taller while the other held a sort of "bad boy" charm which she had encountered many times before in her life. After a few seconds of silence she walked quietly over to the window and looked outside. She could feel their gaze on her as she made every move. The sun had already begun to rise above the horizon. She needed to get back to the hotel. The sun wasn't one of her favorite things in the world.

"Excuse me?"

Eavan turned her attention back to the two men in the room. It was the taller one that had spoken. She raised her eyebrow slightly to let them know she was listening.

"Do you mind telling us who you are and what you're doing here?" The other one asked before noticing her gun. "Are you a hunter?"

Eavan remained silent as she passed by them towards the stairs. There was no need for any explaining. She had always found it easier to just let these things go, to not say too much or give too much away. The two men followed her as she reentered the parlor.

"Look, I don't know what your deal is, but it seems to me that we're all on the same side here so there's no need for all the secrecy."

Eavan turned abruptly to face them, catching them off guard. _'Same side?' _she thought. '_This guy has no idea what he's talking about.'_ "We're done here." She said finally before turning away.

The two men looked at each other, one a bit confused the other annoyed, before one of them spoke again, "I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean."

"Come on Sam, it's obvious she isn't the meet-and-greet type. Let's just try and get this spirit and go," Dean said as he checked the remaining rock salt bullets in his gun. _How had he managed to waste four bullets without getting a single hit?_ He thought to himself. He closed the barrel of the gun and focused his attention back on the stranger. Something about her captivated him. Maybe it was the intensity of her green eyes or the fact that she didn't react to him as most girls would. Nevertheless he couldn't get over her cold exterior. He has never met anyone so mystifying yet irritating at the same time.

"There's no use," Eavan said suddenly, "The sun is already up. Either you get to her remains and get rid of it, or wait another fifteen years to meet her again." She reckoned they had already noticed, but from the silence in the room she concluded that she was wrong.

Sam walked over to the window and pulled back the curtain. The sun screened through the glass window casting a bright shadow on the floor of the house. "She's right," he looked over to Dean with a defeated expression. "We have to find out where she's buried."

Eavan smiled to herself as she stood in the corner of the room away from the light. Dean noticed this immediately. "What's so funny?"

Eavan retracted her smile and turn to look at him, "She's buried at the Willis Church Cemetery under the name Rebekah Hart. It was her mother's maiden name."

Neither Dean nor Sam responded.

"I suppose you two can deal with it?" Eavan said without awaiting an answer as she heads for the front door.

"Wait, if you knew where the bones were, why didn't you just do it? Why come to the haunting grounds?" Dean questioned, his tone authoritative.

Eavan gently pulled the door open just enough for her to slip outside before turning to him, "The thrill I suppose." With those last few words, she left, leaving the boys speechless.

-------

Sam and Dean headed back to their hotel room after dealing with the remains of Rebekah's body. Sam immediately went straight for the laptop and began researching for their next job. "Shouldn't you be taking a break?" Dean asked pulling off his t-shirt and threw it to the floor. "Ghostie got you pretty bad," Dean motioned to his forehead.

Sam winced as he touched the dried up wound above his eyebrow. "Uh yeah, didn't really notice that." He gave Dean a sheepish grin before heading to the bathroom to get it cleaned.

"So I was thinking," Sam reemerged from the bathroom with a washcloth in his hand, "maybe we should go see Bobby, see if he's got any new information on the demon who's holding your contract."

"Or we could use this handy little thing called a cell phone," Dean said matter-of-factly as he threw his cell phone to Sam.

"That's not the point Dean," Sam roughly threw the phone back to him, irritated. "I want to be as close to Bobby as possible just in case he does find something and we're halfway across the country from him. Don't forget that we're on a ticking clock here."

It had been three months since Dean made the deal to sell his soul in exchange for restoring Sam's life. During the past months Dean have been avoidant of the situation, taking one day at a time, with the help of booze, intimate tussles, and plenty rounds of pool. Sam on the other hand was desperately seeking a way out of the deal.

"I know," Dean said realizing his brother was right, "But we still have time."

"Not enough!" Sam rose from the bed he was sitting on.

"Give me a break Sam!" Dean was angry. Both of them could tell when his voice sounded the way it did. "You do realize there's a possibility that there won't be any way out of this. So leave it alone! When there's a way we'll know!"

The two brothers stared at each other for a long moment before Sam grabbed his cell phone off the table and headed to the door. "This isn't all about you," he said slamming the door behind him.

-------

Eavan pulled the Vantage into the hotel parking lot and shut off the engine immediately. She took a quick glance at her wrist watch. It read 6:03 AM. Eavan quickly got out of the car and opened the trunk. She pulled out her duffle bag and a bottle of wine from an Igloo cooler that she kept in the far back of the trunk and headed to her room.

The room was smaller and less tasteful than the rooms she usually stayed in. But it would have to do in such a small town. She threw her duffle bag onto the floor beside the bed and placed the bottle of wine on the freshly waxed oak desk. Eavan took a quick inspection of herself in the mirror that hung above the dresser. Her chocolate brown, wavy hair was tousled by the wind from her drive. Her eyes didn't seem to gleam as it usually did. They were a dark shade of green, almost emerald in color. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, holding it as steady as possible so that she can hear her heartbeat erupting loudly from her chest. It was soothing, hearing her heartbeat. It was something she did quite religiously to calm herself and made herself feel somewhat normal.

She let out a sigh of relief and comfort as she slid onto the chair. She was tired. It had been a very long week. She just wanted to rest. She didn't want to worry about the next hunt, or reporting back to her superiors, wherever they may be. Eavan opened the wine bottle and took a gulp from the liquid. It tasted funny. She had no idea where it came from but it wasn't what she usually preferred. She took another quick sip from the wine bottle before setting it down and heading towards the bathroom. She needed to soak up. Her thought of a long, hot bath was interrupted when she heard a knock on the door.

It was unusual for someone to be looking for her at this hour. Eavan glided towards the door and opened it without hesitation. A blond woman with pale skin stood before her with a smile on her face. Eavan let out a sigh, "Morgan."

"That's very welcoming of you Eavan. Are you going to invite me in or let me stand out here in the sun?" Morgan spoke with a debased manner.

Eavan shifted to the side making room for the young woman to enter. "What are you doing here? Don't you have an assignment?"

"Oh it's dealt with," Morgan comfortably placed herself on the queen sized bed and inspected Eavan from head to toe. "You don't look so good."

"I've been better," Eavan replied as she leaned against the door and folded her arms across her chest, "You still haven't answered my question."

"I come bearing gifts – or news actually," Morgan corrected herself, "It came to our attention that you came across two hunters earlier tonight?"

"You had me followed?" It wasn't really a question. Eavan knew that news traveled fast in their circle and that everything she did was under observation most of the time, if not all.

"No," Morgan picked up the wine bottle from the desk and took a whiff of the scent, "not me."

Eavan let out another sigh. She was in no mood for Morgan's games and mind tricks. "Just tell me what you came to tell me and leave."

"A bit testy aren't we?" She let out a little chuckle as she reached out and twirled a piece of hair that hung on Eavan's shoulder.

"They were just hunters, nothing I haven't come across before."

"Well it's not what we've been told," Morgan looked away amused before her tone became serious. "She wants me to let you know that it isn't a horrible idea if you cross paths with them again."

Eavan gave her a confused expression before asking, "What's my assignment?"

* * *

It's a pretty short first chapter I know. Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
